


all the things he knows

by hopskipaway



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Jordan’s Childhood, spacekru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopskipaway/pseuds/hopskipaway
Summary: Jordan Jasper Green knows a lot of things.He knows about Earth, he knows about space. Algae, literature, animals. He knows about all these and much more. Not surprisingly, a lot things happen to relate to a certain seven people who orbited Earth together, and in the process became a family.





	all the things he knows

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little thing i wrote when thinking about monty and harper "taking a page from clarke's parenting book".

Jordan Jasper Green was five and he knew his ABCs and 123s.

He knew all the colours in the rainbow, in the proper order.

He knew how to tie his own shoes and how to zip up his own jacket.

Jordan Jasper Green was five and he also knew he is lonely.

It’s a difficult thing for a young boy to try and get a grasp of. Even more so when you were someone who’s never had the company of anyone other than a Mom and a Dad. Of course he enjoyed the company of his parents, but it isn’t the same as having friends.

He knew all about friends from the stories his Dad read him at night. In most every story, there are people who get to talk to each other, play with each other, and be nice to each other. He really wished he could have a friend, or maybe even two.

It would be as easy as letting one of the people sleeping in the freezy tube room out. He’d asked his parents for this before, but they seem to get sad when he does. He didn’t like seeing them sad.

He did still think about it though. He thought the person he would most like to be friends with was his Uncle Bellamy. He’d heard all about him, and knew that he has all the best games to play. Uncle Bellamy would be a great friend, Jordan thought.

***

They had been on the Ring for several months now and awkward energy still radiates from the group of delinquents and outsiders. They got along perfectly fine; they did all their duties in harmony and shared meals together. It just wasn’t as comfortable as Bellamy would like.

For living in such a small space, they sure did keep a large amount of distance between each other. Emori and Murphy enjoyed their free time together in their room, seemingly just happy to be there and to be safe. Monty and Harper would spend most of their days hard at work to maintain and develop the algae farm, not wanting a repeat of the coma mishap. Raven kept busy fixing and figuring out the mechanics of the ship, something that is far too over Bellamy’s head for him to understand. Unsurprisingly, Echo was the most isolated. To the point that Bellamy did not even really notice her outside of mealtimes.

But, with the discovery of an old deck of playing cards, Bellamy was determined to put an end to all this distance.

After their dinner that night, Bellamy spoke up before they could disperse and hide out in their respective rooms.

Placing the cards on the table, he cycled through all the games he used to play with Octavia. He settled on one and stated listing the rules to the game he, Octavia and his Mother used to play on rare occasions. Something that would be easy enough for grounders and sky-people alike.

The gang got the hang of the rules easily, and soon they were all fully engaged in the game “Asshole” or as they called it, “Murphy”.

It’s nothing big, but hearing the laughter and easy going banter, Bellamy thought to himself that they were going to be okay.

 

***

 

Jordan Jasper Green was eight and he knew the names of all sorts of animals and plants.

He knew he had to eat all his algae to grow big and strong, even when he didn’t want to.

He knew all about space and the stars he called his home.

Jordan Jasper Green was eight and he also knew he isn’t very smart.

Or at least, he thought he isn’t very smart. His Mom and Dad had him doing “school work” everyday. He struggled with it. What was the point of learning about history when all that has been destroyed? What was the point of learning about biology when the only things left living were a handful of humans and some algae?

He wanted to try hard. At least for the sake of his parents but it was just difficult for him to put in the effort for these subjects that to him, didn’t really matter. The things that did matter, like the algae and the ship, Jordan struggled with even more. His Dad has been trying to hack into some files on the computer, and it was all way too complicated for the young boy to understand. He felt insecure that he would never really be able to help in any meaningful way.

He often expressed these feelings to his Mom. He was always met with reassurances that everything takes time, and that he was young and still learning. That there was no rush, and he could do anything he puts his mind to.

Jordan thought of his Auntie Raven, and how she seemed to never struggle with this kind of stuff. He had heard the stories of how she always was able to solve the issue and save the day. He felt like he might disappoint her, if they ever could meet.

***

Five years, five months, and thirteen days. That’s how long they had been on the Ring. It’s a fact that Raven thought about everyday. She normally would have a moment of blissful ignorance right when she wakes up, before the troubles of the world focused in her mind. That peaceful moment didn’t last long, and with a drop of her stomach it always became clear that she was way past the expected date for their return to Earth.

She was trying to stay relatively positive, but it was hard. She’d never had this much difficulty solving a problem before. At least not like this. A.L.I.E remnants weren’t eating away at her brain, she has had five whole years and still nothing. It was even harder when she saw the fear and disappointment in her friend’s eyes. Even if they did try and mask it with reassuring words and forced smiles.

She had been holed up in her self proclaimed workshop, when frustration took over. She banged her hands down on the table, and tears began pricking the back of her eyes. They had almost been up in space an extra half a year. She thought of Bellamy who doesn’t know if his sister is okay. She thought of Echo and Emori who even after all the years in space, still felt a deep longing to step foot on Earth again.

Suddenly, Harper was there. Having heard the loud noises coming from the room while passing in the hall. Harper was there to offer kind words and gentle hugs. Reassured Raven that some things take time, but it doesn’t mean it won’t happen. She even promised to set up a ban on any talk of the increasing number of days spent in space. Raven knew that it would still nag at her, but the support of her friend is enough to feel some relief, if only for a moment.

 

***

 

Jordan Jasper Green was eleven and he knew all the best shows from the old DVD player his Dad had given him.

He knew how to maintain the algae farm just as well as his parents.

He knew all the birthdays of his family members in the cryo pods and celebrated them each year.

Jordan Jasper Green was eleven and he also knew just how different he was.

He’d always known that, on a fundamental level. However, as he had gotten older it’s became an increasingly glaring fact to Jordan.

His parents had done a good job of trying to maintain a level of normalcy for the boy, but he couldn’t help but yearn for what could have been. He’d never have a sleepover. He’d never go to a dance. He’d never have a friend, a crush, or even someone to dislike.

While Jordan understood his parents did not have an easy childhood by any means, they still did have things he wished he could now. They couldn’t relate to him in a way that would be helpful, as they could never imagine the situation he was in.

The closest situation he could think of was that of his Auntie Emori. Sent away when she was just a baby for something she couldn’t control. Only having her brother for company, and never getting a true childhood. He wished to have a conversation with her, to get advice on how to deal with these feelings. If only.

***

Monty finally got the old music player working, and they were having an evening of random celebration together. Emori found it all a bit odd.

Growing up, it has been all about survival. She had gotten to handle many types of tech over the years, and she has to wonder how much of it would have been used for this. For fun. For Otan and her, they were nothing but pieces vital to their survival. They did not have time to do anything else.

Emori often wondered how her life would have been like if she didn’t have her hand. If she had been born normal, and had a loving family and a place in her village. If Otan was here, he would’ve reprimanded her. He had been always telling her all they needed was each other, and that being different doesn’t mean they are lessor than anyone else. She tried hard to take his advice to heart, to pay tribute to her brother. Even getting so far as to not wrap her hand as often, feeling more comfortable with her new group of friends.

She looked to them now. Harper and Monty sweetly leaned into one another, swaying back and forth to the soft melody playing. Raven and Echo were also dancing to the music, hand in hand, showing what progress they had all made with each other, grounder and sky-people coming together. It brought a smile to her face. Bellamy was over by the controls to the music, having passed his Echo over to Raven a while ago at the statement that he was “hogging her”. He had relented control, and eventually announced that he was going to try and find a song he and Octavia used to listen to when they were younger. This made Raven storm over and they began to argue over who gets next pick.

Just as she was looking around to see where John got to, he appeared from behind her. With an extended hand, an offer to dance.

As she accepted, Emori has to think that she may be wrong. They weren’t just a group of friends, but perhaps instead they were the family and belonging she had always wished for.

 

***

 

Jordan Jasper Green was fourteen and he knew being a teenager is historically difficult, from all the media from the Old World.

He knew there are certain things he should be doing, like chores, and that if he doesn’t he would be in big trouble.

He knew he is missing out on a lot of experiences other kids his age get to have.

Jordan Jasper Green was fourteen and he also knew he just needed some space.

It seems ironic, considering he was sharing a large spaceship with only two other people. Not to mention he was surrounded by space, but he didn’t mean literally.

Logically, he knew his parents are just about the best Mom and Dad he could ask for. But, the teenage brain wasn’t always logical, and Jordan wished he could have some alone time. He felt like his life only consisted of chores and learning.

He often thinks wryly about how good Uncle Murphy had it. He couldn’t imagine how good it would feel to successfully take over half a spaceship all on his own. To have so much space to be alone, and do everything he wants.

He bet Uncle Murphy enjoyed all the freedom he had. Away from rules and routine. Away from responsibilities and all the other boring things Jordan himself wished he could avoid.

***

Murphy knew he needed help. He was a mess; he’d been a mess his whole life basically, if he was being honest. But knowing you need help and actually getting help are two very different things.

Instead, he isolated himself. Claimed a portion of the Ring for himself and minimized company of others. It wasn’t one thing in particular, just the weight of everything he’d been through was too much to bear after a while. His parents, the skybox, the ground, all his relationships, something just had to eventually give. Instead of fighting through it, Murphy had let it all crush him.

There was a part of him, a small part, screaming at him to just talk to his friends. However, there is a larger part that almost wants the darkness. He didn’t know who he would be without it, and it was too scary to find out.

The small part did get some relief, every so often. The warm feeling he got whenever he noticed meals and necessities left by Monty and Harper, ever so thoughtful they were. The classic motivational speeches from Bellamy. The tough love from Raven. Surprisingly, the conversations with Echo were the most helpful and comforting to him. She didn’t try to force his hand or push too far. Murphy thinks it might be because she could relate, but he was too hesitant to ask.

The relentless support from his makeshift family is something he hadn’t felt in a very, very long time. Murphy sometimes even felt like there might be hope for him yet, in the rare instances that the darkness let up enough for him to think clearly. In those moments, he would try to cling to that almost hope as hard as he could.

 

***

 

Jordan Jasper Green was seventeen and he knew the world could be mean and dangerous.

He knew he is lucky to be in the position he was in, as much as he may complain about it.

He knew almost every story his parents had to tell, often hearing them multiple times.

Jordan Jasper Green was seventeen and he also knew he had a lot to be angry about.

As he’d gotten older, his parents had let him know more and more about their journey on the ground. All the people they had met, all the people they had lost. They would go into more details than they had when he was a child and needed to be a bit more sheltered. Jordan was disappointed that he would never get to know his Uncle Jasper or the girl he had loved. So many of his parents friends would have only been around his age when they had lost their lives.

It sometimes made him feel so angry. For his parents, for his family, for himself. For what could have been, what should have been. He was amazed by how kind and caring his parents were, after the things they have had gone through. Jordan looked back on his childhood and he saw it was filled with laughter, love, and fun. He knew that being angry at the past is no way to live, his parents had taught him that. Jordan just couldn’t help feeling blue or angry from time to time.

His heart especially would often ache for his Auntie Echo. After hearing all his parents know about the woman, he couldn’t help but be in awe at how strong she was. He wondered how much more to her story they don’t know, and for that she seemed even more amazing in Jordan’s mind.

***

Space was no less cold and uncomfortable even after having months to adjust. Echo was no stranger to cold and uncomfortable places, but this was different.

It was not cold like the Azgeda landscape. Cruel and unrelenting, not unlike the leadership had been. It was not uncomfortable in the way she had felt during her missions. Even as skilled as she was, it had been smart to always be a little uncomfortable. That way she was always on edge, always sharp and focused. It has been an exhausting way to live, but it was all she had known.

Up until now that. She’s had the time to mourn her old life. Over the past few months, she had privately shed many tears over her banishment, and over the treatment she received before that. Now, she was stuck wondering who she really is without Azgeda.

That was why the Ring seemed so unpleasant to her. Everyday she found personal items of the former residents. It made her feel as though she shouldn’t be here. It was like living in a home with the ghosts of the past owners still haunting the place. When she would find pictures of smiling families, she couldn’t picture that ever being something she will experience. But she didn’t know what else there was for her.

There were moments, however, that she sees the way the others interact with one another. The strong bonds they shared; full of trust and in some cases, even love. Echo thought that maybe it was time she gave up on the past, and instead focus on making a new future for herself. One where she could be seen smiling, with a family of her own, full of love and trust.

 

***

 

Jordan Jasper Green was twenty and he knew all about sacrifice.

He knew about the importance of doing the right thing, even when it’s hard.

He knew the strength that family can give someone, even when most of the members of his are frozen.

Jordan Jasper Green was twenty and he also knew with the upmost certainty that he loved his parents more than he can even describe.

He loved his Mother for her patience, kindness, and support. She had taught him that you can be strong without sacrificing your softness. Jordan had appreciated every goodnight kiss, every spontaneous dance party, and every late night conversation he had shared with her.

Jordan loved his Father for his selflessness, humour, and optimism. He had taught Jordan that there are always choices to be made, and it’s important to lead with your heart when making them. Every random hug, every important lesson and every corny joke had not gone without appreciation.

Watching them become older, fine line here and greying hair there, all while his friends stay the same filled him with a bittersweet feeling. They had sacrificed so much for the people they love, all in the hopes to make the lives of others better. They’ve also managed to give Jordan a life worth envy. He had been loved and cherished, and that was more than he can say for some of the individuals he knew through all the stories.

He knew just how strong his parents were, and he hoped he can be even half the person they are within his lifetime.

But, all he knew he could do for the time being was to give them another hug and enjoy every moment they have together, trying to engrave them into his mind forever.

**Author's Note:**

> uncle murphy kudos if you agree.
> 
> come cry over how poorly they handled jordan’s character with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hopeskipaway) or [tumblr](https://hopskipaway.tumblr.com/).


End file.
